POV
by Fvvn
Summary: Antara Jean, Eren, Bilik toilet, dan pengakuan dari Connie yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi berpikiran lurus. Parodi.


**POV**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Bang Isayama.**

**Rating T+**

**Humor/Parody**

**AU, OOC, non-baku, mengandung bahasa (yang kebelet) gaul**

.

.

.

Plastik siomay Eren terjatuh saat yang punya mendadak terserang kram. Jean di samping Eren melongo, menyaksikan kala sahabatnya spontan membekap mulut dengan mimik membiru pucat. Padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu—ketika Eren sedang asik melahap siomay yang ia beli di kantin depan, wajahnya nampak sumringah dan baik-baik saja. Tapi sepuluh menit kemudian—tepatnya sekarang—Tuhan seperti senang memberinya kejutan dan Eren kini terlihat seperti rusa terserang sembelit dadakan.

"J-Jean—"

Spontan bahu-bahu Jean meloncat, saat salah satu tangan yang tadinya berfungsi sebagai penutup mulut Eren, kini beralih mengcengkeram seragam Jean di bagian dada,

"Gue—"

Jean keringat dingin, parah. Semburat muncul tipis saat adegan—coretkasmarancoret—mereka tersaji di depan mata anak-anak dari berbagai angkatan yang siang itu sedang nongkrong di kantin dengan khidmatnya. Adegan yang sesungguhnya merusak pemandangan—bagi mereka-mereka yang berjenis adam. _Plis lah Jen, Ren_. Hampir seluruh bibir bersumpah serapah dengan kalimat yang serupa.

Posisi duduk mereka sepertinya sungguh menghalangi pemandangan para mata keranjang dari siswi-siswi yang sibuk berjibaku di gerobak cakwe dengan pantat nungging ke belakang. Dan sepertinya pula Jean dan Eren tidak merasa demikian.

"Eren!"

"Jean!"

Malah keduanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Gue merinding jir! Lo apaan sih elus-elus! Jyijyiq tao!"

Jean menepis cengkeraman Eren tanpa segan, tapi si rambut cokelat malah semakin nempel mendekatkan bokongnya pada posisi Jean dan berbisik malu—

"Anterin gue ke WC plis."

Bulu-bulu roman Jean menegang.

"Apaansi lo! ga pake bisik-bisik bisa kalii."

"Yauda sih! Gue kan malu kalo didenger yang laen!"

"Emangnya lo kenapa."

Eren menekan perut, masih memasang wajah penuh derita—dan sesungguhnya tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iba di hati Jean sebab perbuatan Eren yang masih ngotot ingin bergelayutan padanya terlanjur membuat Jean ilfil luarbiasa.

"Lo... bisa jauhan dikit ga duduknya?"

"Gue eneg—"

"He?"

"Mau muntah—"

"AAHHH! Bego! Jangan muntah disini!"

Jean kalap mendengar suara 'uek' pertama Eren yang menandakan siaga satu sebelum isi perutnya membuncah keluar. Sigap tanpa perlu memancing perhatian lebih, Jean menarik dasi Eren—yang membuat si bocah Yeager itu tercekik dengan tali dasinya sendiri—menuju kamar mandi sekolah.

"Jangan bacot lo gue tolong malah berisik—"

"LO NYEKEK GUE BEGOOO UEKKK!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

Satu tendangan—yang kekuatannya diatas Madun—membuat Eren terpental cantik ke dalam bilik toilet dan jatuh berlutut dalam posisi yang menghadap jamban.

_'Wahai Eren sayang. Aku adalah jamban. Mendekatlah padaku'_

"HUEKKKK!"

Bola mata Eren berkaca-kaca.

Di belakangnya ada Jean, mendesah. Mendesah melihat lahar merah-kuning-hijau-biru yang memancar dari mulut Eren—yang terpaksa diberi sensor-piksel -menyerupai-tetris karena wujud aslinya terlalu mulia.

"HUEKKK!"

Munculah benih-benih simpati di dalam sanubari hati Jean, kala itu. Dengan sukarela, ia urut tengkuk temannya dan mengolesinya dengan minyak angin yang kebetulan selalu Jean bawa di kantung celana. Eren terbatuk beberapa kali karenanya.

"Sialan nih abangnya. Bisa-bisanya gue dikasih siomay yang plastiknya bekas. Mentang-mentang duit gue pinggirnya sobek dikit—"

"Suujon aja lo jadi orang."

"Kenyataan pliss. Gue eneg abis makan siomay ya berarti salah siomaynya!"

"Enggalah, salah lo kali."

"KOK."

"Lo sih, jajan siomay pake duit temuan—kena karma kan."

"Elah Jen... gue sekali-kali hedon makan siomay sepuluh ribu masa ga boleh—"

"Tapi kan itu duit orang, Ren—"

"—Lo harusnya cari dulu siapa pemiliknya, kalo ga ada yang ngakuin baru dah boleh lo pake."

"Ya udah sih. gue khilaf H—HUEKK!"

"Awas jangan kena celana! Jorok lo!"

"Urutin lagi makanya leher gue—belom puas nih!"

Jemari kuda Jean menekan kuat—dengan sengaja.

"LO NGURUT GUE APA MAU BUNUH GUE—"

"PLIS. KOMPLAIN MULU KERJA LO! CEPETAN URUSIN TUH MUNTAH SAMPE TUNTAS!"

Eren kembali muntah sambil mewek. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia menyiram toilet karena pengeluaran isi perut yang terasa nyicil. Membuat kepala Eren pening dan hidung Jean merasa tak harmonis lagi.

"Anjir Ren, itu sarapan lo?"

"Berisik lo kampret—UGH!"

Siraman air toilet yang keempat terdengar nyaring mengisi ruang.

"Urut gue terus! jangan komentar gue makin eneg, siyal!"

Jean malas berdebat hari itu dan menurut hingga sepuluh menit lamanya pula mereka berurusan di bilik. Khusus berdua. Detik selanjutnya Eren sudah terkapar di pojok bilik—duduk menekuk lutut, dengan napas ngos-ngosan tak wajar.

Belum sempat matanya mencerna pemandangan secara normal, Jean yang tanpa belas kasihan mendadak buka resleting celana dan buang air di depan wajah nelangsa Eren.

"ANJIR PATUNG PANCORAN!"

"Apaansi lo—"

"Lo kencing di bilik laen kek! Ga tau malu banget!"

"Alay lo ah! Kayak ga pernah liat titit aja!"

"Gue baru muntah lo kasih pemandangan jijay lagi—"

"Anjir!" pancuran air Jean mengecil, "Biasa aja keless!"

"—Gue kebelet udah ga ada waktu buat pindah-pindah bilik!"

"HIDIHH—" mata Eren kriyep. Buru-buru pantatnya bangkit dari lantai dan keluar dari bilik bahkan sebelum Jean sempat meresleting celananya.

"WOY!" pintu bilik menjeblak—menghasilkan wajah kaget Jean dimana Eren dengan ekspresi badak ngamuk keluar sambil mengusap bibir yang masih belepotan bekas muntah.

Buru-buru Jean memasukkan kembali 'pistol' yang menjadi identitasnya ke dalam sangkar dan meresleting celana sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan mengejar Eren,

"Kampret lo main buka pintu! Gue belom selesai pake celana tau!"

Tepukan kasarnya di pundak Eren terasa dingin. Dingin sekali.

—Kala Eren terbujur kaget menatap seorang bocah plontos di depan mata yang menjerit kencang tiba-tiba.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Jean beserta Eren saling pandang. Heran.

"Connie lo kenapa!?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab karena sang pelaku sudah terkapar di tempat.

.

.

.

**Extra**

.

.

.

Connie tidak pernah merinding sehebat ini seumur hidupnya.

Ketika ia sedang terburu menuju toilet untuk menuntaskan tugas alam—matanya menangkap pemandangan langka.

Dimana teman sekelasnya, Eren—yang terkenal paling polos sejagad raya—mendadak keluar dari bilik dengan ekspresi kusut, seragam acak dan tangan menyeka mulut. Dan bukan karena eksistensi Eren sematalah yang membuat Connie merasa takjub,

Melainkan fakta bahwa ada sosok lain yang baru saja keluar dari bilik yang sama—sosok lain yang juga merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus sepermainannya—yang detik itu dalam kondisi berseragam lusuh, dan tangan sibuk meresleting celana.

Wajahnya nampak merah. Alis menukik tajam.

"Kampret lo main buka pintu! Gue belom selesai pake celana tau!"

Saat itu Connie—yang dua hari lagi bertambah usia—sudah tahu satu hal mendasar tentang jati dirinya.

Bahwa sesungguhnya, ia, tidak lagi (berpikiran) pyua—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Idenya ga murni punya gue. Tema 'salah paham' ini gue sadur dari komik 4 panel—Panti Jomblo. Gue hanya melakukan improve situasi dan ngembangin ide itu menjadi sebuah ficlet (atau drabble?). Coba aja lo baca komiknya, itu kampret abisss—mungkin otak gue aja yang sama kek Connie (udah ga pyua) jadi berasa itu komik ngehints—karena tentang trio jomblo yang lengket abis kek lem kastol~ lo bisa donlot komik itu di Google Play, kalo lo mau tau ceritanya kayak apa.

Lalu, kenapa gue ngetik ini?

Karena gue gatel aja—pengen realisasiin adegan itu buat JeanEre. LOL (dat power ngetik karna asupan)


End file.
